


Warmth

by Treta_Aysel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: Alexander returns to their quarters cold and John has a way to warm him up.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Warmth

_December 28th, 1777_

John nearly jumped as the door to the cabin swung open. He had been sitting on the bed, glancing over some notes from earlier in the day, when, with the sudden gust of wind they were suddenly blown to the floor. He frowned as he leaned over and picked it up. "This better be important." He called to the figure at the door.

As soon as he had said those words, he wanted them back. What if it was General Washington there? He couldn't speak so flippantly.

A laugh came and he relaxed a bit. He knew that laugh. It belonged to Alexander. "You're lucky it's me and not the general."

John paused, fingers hovering just above the paper on the floor. Sitting up, his gaze moved over to the door where Alexander was shutting it behind him as he came in. John turned back to the paper as he spoke. "I would rather take my chances. Besides, I would think if the general came it would be for an important reason where I would think my words wouldn't matter much as the issue would be much more pressing." A small pause as he stood up and put the papers down on the table next to the bed "I'm surprised you're done with early."

If there was one thing John knew about Alexander it was that the man worked as early as possible to as late as possible.

Alexander shrugged as he moved close to the fire, peeling off his uniform jacket. "The general dismissed me early. The snow wasn't stopping any time soon and it was getting colder."

John stood up from the bed and made his way over to Alexander. He reached out, taking one of his hands in his own, only to let go moments later. "They're like ice."

Alexander nodded as he moved to stand in front of the fire, letting his hands warm up. "I know." He said as he stood there, John moving to sit on the bed as he watched.

"Is the rest of you as cold as your hands?"

There's silence hanging there before Alexander glancing over at him, a playful grin on his face. "Perhaps, why do you ask?"

A grin makes its way to John's face. "Well, the fire is going but if was snowing on your way then it's probably best to change out of those clothes as they'll be damp pretty soon."

The grin stayed on Alexander's face as he rose an eyebrow. "And what do you propose I do after that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" John's grin stayed there. "You would get into bed."

"Hm, perhaps, on one condition though."

"And what's that?"

"If you're getting in with me."

John cleared his throat as he turned to the papers. "Well, perhaps, but I might need some convincing." He looked up at Alexander, a small smirk before he turned away. "I have some letters from my family that I should response on."

Alexander made his way over to him and before he knew it, their lips had met in a kiss. John's eyes widened before his eyes closed kissing the other man back before he pulled away. "I see, I believe it's hard to argue with that point."

Alexander grinned as he kissed John on the lips once again. John grabbed Alexander by the collar, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Moments later, he pulled away, letting out a breath as he grinned and licked his lips. He reached over and brushed a strand of Alexander's hair out of his face. "Are you warming up?" He asked as he gave him another quick kiss.

"A bit," Alexander murmured in-between kisses. "These clothes are still making me a bit cold."

John grinned as he nodded, reaching down to untuck Alexander's shirt from his breeches. "Then why don't we do something about that then?"

John's lips kissed down Alexander's neck as he fingers undid the buttons, sliding the shirt off moments later. Alexander's eyes closed as he let out a low moan. He couldn't be too loud, knowing that anyone could hear them. He wouldn't let that ruin that moment though.

Alexander's excitement grew as he felt John's hands on his thighs. Another soft groan leaving him. He began to press himself up against the other. "John," he groaned softly as the other man began nipping at his neck. "Please, John."

John nipped at his neck once again, pulling away as he sat up, looking down at Alexander. "Please what?" John spoke as he leaned in, letting his nose touch Alexander's before brushing his lips against Alexander's in a soft kiss before leaving a trail of them to the other man's ear. "I want to hear you beg."

Alexander's eyes widened a bit in surprise but gave a quick nod. "Please," the words slipped out of his mouth. "Please John, I need you."

John nipped at his ear. "More, tell me what you want."

"I don't want you to stop."

There was no need for further words as John reached down and peeled off Alexander's breeches that joined the rest of his clothes on the floor by the bed. John's hand wrapped around his erection, a moan escaping Alexander's lips again.

"You should be a bit quieter," John began, a grin appearing on his lips. "You wouldn't want anyone to hear, now would you?" As he finished his sentence, he gave his erection a squeeze.

Alexander turned his head, biting into the pillow. His moans would be muffed, no one would be able to hear him. John continued to stroke Alexander, feeling his own erection making itself well known.

As he let go of the other man's cock, Alexander turned his head to look at John, pouting a bit. "You're still fully dressed and I'm not, hardly fair." He said as he pushed himself back up, so he was sitting.

John tilted his head, removing his coat and shirt, tossing them to the floor with Alexander's clothes. "Better?"

Alexander brought his hands up, running his fingers down John's chest, stopping at the waistband of his breeches. His hand dipped inside moments later before pulling out his erect cock, moments later. He ran his thumb over the head, hearing John let out a small groan. Alexander couldn't help but smirk. "Now, now you should be quiet, you don't want anyone to hear."

He knew John would get him back for that comment later, but if John could tease him then he could tease John back.

He lowered his head, taking the tip of John into his mouth and began sucking slowly. He could feel John's hands in his hair. He sucked on him, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth before he felt John tugging onto his hair. "Alexander," he inhaled sharply. "Stop."

Alexander sat back up, removing John from his mouth. In a matter of moments, John had pushed him back down, so he was lying there on the bed, staring up at him. His legs parted and John slid between them, finger in his mouth as he did.

He removed the finger, placing it near his hole, sliding his finger inside. Alexander's groan was made known, he tilted his head and bit down onto the pillow as John kept moving his finger before adding a second one until he felt he was prepared enough.

Removing his fingers, he opened his palm and spat into it before stroking his own cock. He didn't have anything else to use and while it wasn't the most pleasant, it would work for the time being. "Sorry," he murmured as he began to slide himself into Alexander.

The other man hissed before it turned into a groan. It wasn't the best feeling, but it soon disappeared and turned into pleasure once John was inside of him fully. There was a pause before he began thrusting slowly, reaching down and stroked Alexander's cock as he went.

John bit his lower lip to keep himself from making too much noise. Alexander's legs moved up wrapping around his waist, encouraging him to move faster. Alexander's own hand coming down and taking the place of his hand.

John's hands were on his hips, keeping himself steady as he thrusted. "Alexander," he groaned as he leaned in close to his ear. He was getting closer and closer to an edge. He kept thrusting, finally holding the other man by the hips and coming inside, a low groan leaving him. "God, Alexander."

Moments after he came, Alexander let out a moan. His cum covering both of their chests.

John allowed himself to catch his breath before pulling himself out of the other man, glancing over at Alexander as he laid next to him on the bed. "Did you warm up?"

Alexander rolled over to look at John, nodding his head as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I did," he paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," John murmured before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
